1949
and Road Runner debuts]] makes a cameo in It's a Great Feeling film ]] dies of viral infection.]] 1949 is yet another year in the golden age of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. Shorts # "Wise Quackers" (Freleng/January 1/''DD: FF) # "Hare Do" (Freleng/January 15/3:1) # "Holiday for Drumsticks" (Davis/January 22) # "Awful Orphan" (Jones/January 29/1:3) # "Porky Chops" (Davis/February 12/1:2) # "Mississippi Hare" (Jones/February 26/4:1) # "Paying the Piper" (McKimson/March 12/5:2) # "Daffy Duck Hunt" (McKimson/March 26/1:4) # "Rebel Rabbit" (McKimson/April 9/3:1) # "Mouse Wreckers" (Jones/April 23/2:2) # "High Diving Hare" (Freleng/April 30/1:1) # "The Bee-Deviled Bruin" (Jones/May 14) # "Curtain Razor" (Freleng/May 21/PP&F: HH) # "Bowery Bugs" (Davis/June 4/3:1) # "Mouse Mazurka" (Freleng/June 11) # "Long-Haired Hare" (Jones/June 25/1:1) # "Henhouse Henery" (McKimson/July 2) # "Knights Must Fall" (Freleng/July 16) # "Bad Ol' Putty Tat" (Freleng/July 23/2:3) # "The Grey Hounded Hare" (McKimson/August 6/4:1) # "Often an Orphan" (Jones/August 13/6:1) # "The Windblown Hare" (McKimson/August 27/3:3) # "Dough for the Do-Do" (Freleng/September 2/1:2) # "Fast and Furry-ous" (Jones/September 16/1:3) # "Each Dawn I Crow" (Freleng/September 23) # "Frigid Hare" (Jones/October 7/1:3) # "Swallow the Leader" (McKimson/October 14/4:4) # "Bye, Bye Bluebeard" (Davis/October 21/3:3) # "For Scent-imental Reasons" (Jones/November 12/1:3) # "Hippety Hopper" (McKimson/November 19/S&HH: MM) # "Which Is Witch" (Freleng/December 3) # "Bear Feat" (Jones/December 10/6:1) # "Rabbit Hood" (Jones/December 24/4:1) # "A Ham in a Role" (McKimson/December 31/6:1'') Blue Ribbon Reissues 1948 - 1949 Season # "Bedtime for Sniffles" (Jones/January 1) # "Prest-O Change-O" (Jones/February 5) # "Swooner Crooner" (Tashlin/February 12) {first Looney Tune to be reissued} # "Hop, Skip and a Chump" (Freleng/March 5) # "He Was Her Man" (Freleng/April 2) # "I Wanna Be a Sailor" (Avery/April 30) # "Flop Goes the Weasel" (Jones/May 21) # "Horton Hatches the Egg" (Clampett/June 18) # "The Egg Collector" (Jones/July 16) # "The Mice Will Play" (Avery/August 6) # "Inki and the Minah Bird" (Jones/August 20) 1949-1950 Season # "Tom Thumb in Trouble" (24-Sep-1949) # "Farm Frolics" (15-Oct-1949) # "The Hep Cat" (12-Nov-1949) # "Toy Trouble" (31-Dec-1949) Character Debuts *February 26 - Colonel Shuffle in "Mississippi Hare" *April 23 - Claude Cat in "Mouse Wreckers" *June 25 - Giovanni Jones in "Long-Haired Hare" *September 17 - Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner in "Fast and Furry-ous" *October 7 - Eskimo and Playboy Penguin in "Frigid Hare" *November 12 - Penelope Pussycat in "For Scent-imental Reasons" *December 24 - Little John in "Rabbit Hood" People Births *June 29 - Gregory Lewis Burson Deaths *December 25 - Leon Schlesinger (aged 65) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - April 1949.jpg|Apr. 1949 WCN - May 1949.jpg|May 1949 WCN - June 1949 - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of the June 1949 issue WCN - June 1949 - Part 1.jpg|June 1949 - Part 1 WCN - June 1949 - Part 2.jpg|June 1949 - Part 2 WCN - July 1949.jpg|July 1949 WCN - August 1949.jpg|Aug. 1949 WCN - October 1949.jpg|Oct. 1949 WCN - November 1949 - Part 1.jpg|Nov. 1949 - Part 1 WCN - November 1949 - Part 2.jpg|Nov. 1949 - Part 2 WCN - December 1949.jpg|Dec. 1949 Category:Timeline